Fall of Heroes
Zeke's final mission as a member as the Union Fury and the Winter Soldier Program has been given, and only the Union Fury can stop him... Plot Castle Zemo, Sokovia Baron Zemo orders Bob to cart away Karpov's dead body, and Bob complies. Baron Zemo tells Mortimer that this mission better be worth the loss of the Meister of the Winter Soldiers. Mortimer tells him that it will, that after the Union Fury has been terminated, it will be replaced by HYDRA. He goes on to mention that he will make an annoncement: That the Union Fury has fallen, and will be replaced by "ARDYH", aka HYDRA. He goes on to mention that once HYDRA takes control of the British Government, it will spark a New World Order. Mortimer orders Zeke and Arthur to head to London to complete their final mission. Both men comply and leave. London, England Both men walk down a street, with jackets covering them entirely. Zeke tells Arthur that they need a way to bait the Union Fury, and removes his jacket as he tells Arthur to leave. As Arthur leaves, many citizens are left horrified over the alleged Winter Soldier. Members of the London Police Force arrive and arrest the Winter Soldier, taking Zeke into custody. Back in her television home, Hilde watches the news as the LPF arrests Zeke, learning that her boyfriend is alive and well. Hilde contacts the others and tells them to meet back at the Base. Eric asks if Zeke and Arthur are alive, and Hilde tells them that she only knows that Zeke is alive. Hilde then leaves her home, and drives her Motorcycle down to the Police Station. At the Police Station, Hilde tells the Chief Inspector that she'll handle Zeke. The C.I. asks if it truly is Zeke, and why he should allow her to take him. Hilde shows him her Government Badge, and allows Hilde to take Zeke away. Zeke thanks Hilde for bailing him out, as both drive to the Oxton Residence. On the way, Hilde takes note of Zeke's arm. Both arrive at Zeke's home, and Zeke asks why she didn't drive to base. She asks if they could take his car, and Zeke tells her that she is driving. Both then drive away in Zeke's Aston Martin. On the drive down the Highway, Hilde asks Zeke how he gained a metal arm. Zeke mentions that HYDRA tried to brainwash him, and he persisted, and managed to escape, though he lost his arm in the process. Hilde asks where Arthur is, and Zeke mentions that Arthur didn't make it. Hilde then tells Zeke sorry over the loss of Arthur, as she knew that Arthur was his closest friend. Arthur follows behind on his motorcycle. Union Fury Base Both arrive at Base, and Hilde escorts Zeke into the building. Felipe, Eric, Fan, and Dick are all relieved that Zeke managed to survive Sokovia. Eric welcomes Zeke back, and Zeke thanks Eric. Dick spots Zeke's new metal arm and asks where it came from. Dick then experiences a flashback, and realizes that during the Avenger's Attack, the Winter Soldier bared the exact same arm. The Trap Sprung Before anything else happens, Zeke grabs his pistol and shoots Dick in the head, killing him. Hilde demands to know what Zeke has done, only for him to shout out "Hail, HYDRA!" Hilde realizes that Zeke had been brainwashed by HYDRA. Fan grabs her sword and runs at Zeke, only for her to be killed when she is sniped by Arthur, who then enters the building. Zeke turns his gun on Hilde and attempts to shoot, only for Felipe to move Hilde to safety. Felipe falls on the floor, and Hilde discovers that Felipe has been mortally wounded by Zeke's bullet. Felipe tells Hilde to free Zeke and Arthur, before he dies of his wounds. Eris tells Hilde to follow him into the Bunkers' corridors, as it is a maze in there. The Corridor Maze Arthur chases after Eric, who leads him to the upper corridors, as Zeke chases Hilde into the lower corridors. Eric shrinks down after running into a dead end, and Arthur tries to find his way back, only to be lost. In the Lower Corridors, Hilde leads Zeke deep into the corridor, only for Zeke to use used bullet shells to track every corner he makes. He then realizes that one of the corridors is made into a square, and waits around the corner for Hilde to appear. He grabs out his combat knife with intentions of stabbing Hilde. Hilde runs around the corner, and Zeke attempts to stab her, only for Eric to arrive, and Zeke stabs Eric. Hilde is left appalled, though Eric tells her that he'll be fine. Eric tells Hilde about the Mind Machine as they run down the corridor. As they run, Eric is sniped by Zeke and falls mortally wounded. Zeke appraoches the mortally wounded Eric, who tells him that he won't succeed in his mission. Zeke then finishes off Eric by shooting him in the head before going after Hilde. He follows his bullets back to the middle corridors. He loses Hilde there, and Zeke searches every corner. Zeke hears footsteps and believes that he has found her. He turns around the corner and points his gun, only to discover that it's Arthur. Zeke tells Arthur that the "Irish Agent" is dead, and they only need the "German Agent". Both hear sounds in the ventilation Shafts, and both begin to follow it down the corridors, pointing their guns at the shaft. The sounds lead to the Bunkers' largest training room, only for the sounds to stop. As Zeke and Arthur enter, Hilde flips down and kicks Arthur, knocking him out. Zeke engages combat against Hilde. Zeke manages to grab Hilde and shove her in to some equipment. Zeke then picks her up off the floor and pins her to the wall. Hilde begs Zeke not to kill her, telling him that he's not himself. Zeke hesitates to pull the trigger, and Hilde knocks Zeke off his balance. She then leaves the Training Room, with Zeke in pursuit. Zeke is lead into the Mind Machine Chamber, and Hilde knocks Zeke in. As Zeke tries to escape, he is frozen in place as the Mind Machine begins to reverse his brainwashing. Arthur enters the room and attacks Hilde. Hilde uses her gun to knock Arthur out, again. She then places him in the other Pod of the Mind Machine and Arthur is frozen in place. Hilde then programs the Mind Machine to eliminate Zeke and Arthur's brainwashings and orders. Aftermath of the Mission Zeke's pod opens, and Zeke asks where he's at. He sees Hilde and asks who he's killed. Hilde tells him that he killed Dick, Felipe, and Eric, before proceeding to hug Zeke. Hilde slaps Zeke, and demands the truth. Zeke tells Hilde that Reginald Mortimer was Secretly a Council Member of HYDRA. he tells her that Mortimer plans for HYDRA to take over the United Kingdom after he eliminated the Union Fury then committed suicide. Hilde hugs Zeke and begins to shed a tear as she tells him that they've became HYDRA's pawns. Arthur wakes up and asks what happened. Zeke tells Arthur that Mortimer is planning to have HYDRA become a part of the British Government, and that they'll have to kill Reginald Mortimer before that happens. Hilde asks how they are going to kill THE Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, and Zeke simply stares at his new arm, saying that he has to do it... Featured Characters * Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton/ Winter Soldier XIV * Arthur Smith/ Winter Soldier XV * HYDRA ** Baron Heinrich Zemo ** Bob, Agent of HYDRA ** Reginald Mortimer * Union Fury ** Hildegard von Zidlitz-Holmes/ The Commando ** Felipe Correia dos Santos/ Bullet Man ** Darren Muldoon/ Aerobolt ** Eric O'Grady/ Shrink ** Fan Gan Zhou/ Zanshi Soundtrack TBE Notes TBE Episode Casualties * Darren Muldoon/ Aerobolt * Fan Gan Zhou/ Zanshi * Felipe Correia dos Santos/ Bullet Man * Eric O'Grady/ Shrink